gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga IV: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare/Script: Part Two
Demon #1: WWWWWRRRRRYYY!!!!! is looking at each demon suspiciously... Ouroburos: On behalf of Planet Sauria, I suggest you leave now... Demon #2: RAAAAHAHAHAH!!!! Ouroburos: Are you demons incapable of vocabulary patterns??? commander of the demons rises up ???: Aren't we looking brooding, today? Ouroburos: You have never changed at all, have you?! Come face me, you coward! Demon #2: GGGGYYYYAAAAHHH!!!!!!! shroud of red auras arosed from the ground... Ouroburos: Kurt! General Kurt: Good to see that this accursed band of villains is still in tact... Ouroburos: What in the holy mother of fuck do you mean??? The Warriors of Apocalypse broke up after Beecanoe betrayed us... General Kurt: You realize, Ouroburos, that you haven't been looking in the mirror lately... Ouroburos: CUT THE CHEAP, PLAYFUL ATTITUDE OF YOURS!!!! walks up to Kurt and smacks him... General Kurt: Youch! {cackles evilly} That puny punch still can't hurt me... How unfortunate! Ouroburos: Answer me this: Why have you sided with Terios's immortal army? General Kurt: Guf-FAH!! I'm not in cahoots with a hag like her... In fact, The only path I take is my own! Besides, heard of rumors that your old friend, Beec's gonna make an alliance with her? is traumatized Ouroburos: W-w-w-what!?!? General Kurt: The mentioning of that Dry Bones torments you, doesn't it? Demon #1: KYYYAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA-KOOOO!!!!!! Ouroburos: No... General Kurt: Cry, cry, cry... That's all you do. And I thought that the Saurians are meant to be honorable warriors able to speak their own m---- snaps out of it, then goes on a brutal rampage... Ouroburos: RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! General Kurt: Such a nuisance... of the demons charges towards the Saurian Demon #2: BBBBOOO-GGGAAAHH!!!!! Ouroburos: STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!!!! punches the demon in the face Demon #2: HUHHH?!!?! Ouroburos: {seethes} DON'T YOU EVER, EVER SPEAK DEAD SHIT ABOUT THAT WEAK DRY BONES... AND ESPECIALLY MY PEOPLE!!!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!! General Kurt: Hahahahaha! You're as dense as I expected... opens up a dimension rift... Ouroburos: WHAT THE F---- GGGYYYYAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Demon #1: MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! demons consistently push Ouroburos into the rift, with struggling ease General Kurt: Why I wonder how the mighty have fallen... But too late! Have fun in Hell. Demon #2: KURARARARARAHAHA!!!!!! Ouroburos: D-damn... I will mend your ways, Beecanoe the Dry Bones. falls into the rift... opens up his communicator and reports to a certain someone ???: Why did you call me at a subtle time like this? General Kurt: I've met up with Ouroburos... ???: Is he the same species as those blasphemic creatures I annithilated? General Kurt: Yeah... But he's different than the last time we've seen eye for an eye. Not persona-wise, but on the outside, the creature is different. ???: I have waited for more than three centuries to end this generation of Saurians... Now that there is only one more, we can pray to make this being extinct as well. turns off his communicator... General Kurt: The fist that shakes in anger... Is the one that ends up becoming a waste. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Meanwhile...) No. 445: I entrust you'll need our help soon enough, correct? ???: Yeah, yeah! Just shut up already... Guy shakes in anger, but snaps out of it No. 445: {sighs deeply} Good, then... Whenever you have the time, support each of us in missions. E.T.G.: Gotcha! Well, it looks E.T.G.'s at it again... But first, I need to become a dude, again... Can't stand his feminine body! looks around and shrouds himself with a smoke bomb {BOOOOM!!} (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga